


Taste Test

by DragonReine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, WAFF, minkuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mink is curious, and Clear is rather stubborn about doing things correctly.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Mink studied the spoon hovering just an inch away from his face, before raising his eyes to meet Clear's expectant ones. "What are you doing?"</p>
  <p>"Mink-san can have a taste, since that is what Mink-san wants," Clear replied cheerfully.</p>
  <p>Mink stared back. "What makes you so sure that I do want a taste?"</p>
  <p>The smile widened further, Clear's eyes nearly turning into slits with how broad that smile of his had become. "That is because Mink-san has been looking over my shoulder while I am cooking, and normally Mink-san doesn't do that."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerine (sealink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/gifts).



> A (belated?) birthday gift for Tigerine, who suggested a pic of Mink tasting some of Clear's cooking, when I once asked for sappy Minkuri prompts.
> 
> And because, as usual, me = cheeseball, I wrote accompanying fic for it.

It was a testament to Mink's trust in Clear (to be specific, he trusted Clear's unwillingness to be violent in any way) that he did not instinctively counter-attack when a polished metallic object was shoved directly at his face.

If it was anyone else he might have reacted as if someone had tried to stab him, and moved to twist that arm down instead. Instinct and training had saved his life more than once back in Midorijima, and while this was a much more peaceful time and place, old habits were hard to break. 

Mink studied the spoon hovering just an inch away from his face, before raising his eyes to meet Clear's expectant ones. "What are you doing?"

"Mink-san can have a taste, since that is what Mink-san wants," Clear replied cheerfully.

Mink stared back. "What makes you so sure that I do want a taste?"

The smile widened further, Clear's eyes nearly turning into slits with how broad that smile of his had become. "That is because Mink-san has been looking over my shoulder while I am cooking, and normally Mink-san doesn't do that."

Mink narrowed his eyes.  _Caught._ "I was curious. It does not mean that I want to taste it immediately."

Clear frowned, lower lip pushing out in a childish (yet weirdly charming) pout. "Mink-san is a terrible liar," Clear said.

Mink gave a short huff of laughter. The statement was ridiculous, given how well Mink had learned to hide his motivations from others. Although to be fair, Mink had not met anyone quite like Clear, who can be surprisingly perceptive at times, and had the odd advantage of being able to listen to heartbeats if he concentrated hard enough. 

He had been wondering what Clear was up to, since the scents coming from the kitchen was not what Mink normally associated with Clear's cooking. 

Whatever Clear had been stirring in the pot smelt heavily of citrus, as well as the sharpness of habanero chillies and black pepper, and the distinctive scent of cilantro. A combination of smells that was highly unusual, to say the least, given that Clear's repertoire revolved around Japanese food and European sweets.

It was a smell that reminded Mink of days long past; happier days with family and tribe.

It reminded Mink sharply of  _home_.

Clear was still waving the spoon about in Mink's face. "Mink-san~" he whined. "Just taste it already, I have never cooked this before and I don't know if it's turning out correctly."

Well, that's one question answered. It only brought up another question, however. "And why would you think that I'd know whether it should taste right?"

Clear blinked, and then he gave an odd smile. If it was on anyone else, Mink might had called it a  _secretive_  one. "Wouldn't Mink-san rather find out for himself now, when I can still make corrections, then later when I serve it?"

Mink gave Clear a narrow-eyed look of suspicion, but Clear had that determined glint in his eye, which told Mink that he was unlikely to pry any real answers out of him. Sighing, Mink silently gave up, and leaned down to sip from the spoon.

And nearly choked. 

The bright sourness of  _lima agria_  nearly exploded on his tongue, the freshness of cilantro keeping it from being overwhelming. There was the spiciness of the chili and the sharpness of ground pepper, tempered with the sweetness of onion and garlic, and the salty meatiness of chicken broth. 

Clear tilted his head. "Well? Is it good?"

It was flavourful. Fresh. Light.  _Delicious_. And Mink instantly knew what it was.

Mink swallowed the mouthful of soup before asking: "Who taught you to cook  _sopa de lima_?"

"Ah!" Clear's face brightened up. "I had Huracan look up a recipe earlier. There were a lot of limes being sold on the market and I wanted to make something with them that was also light enough for the heat wave we have now, and Huracan suggested this dish."

Curious. It could be coincidence, but for Huracan to suggest a dish that was very familiar to Mink's people... "Is that so," Mink said flatly. 

Clear's smile wavered. "Is it not good?"

Mink stared at the pot for a long time, before looking up at Clear. "...It was very good." 

Clear made a sound of glee. "Oh, I'm very happy. I was worried because it's so  _different_ , and Huracan did say that you would be familiar with this dish."

...not a coincidence then.

It was perhaps a good thing that his Allmate was in sleep mode in the bedroom, or Mink might have done something stupid. Like thank it for being thoughtful, or something. 

Clear clapped his hands together. "Now that Mink-san has had his taste, can you leave the kitchen, please? There's no room here for Mink-san to wait around, and you are making me nervous."

Mink rolled his eyes and sighed, giving the soup a last, longing look. 

He did as Clear told and left, however. Clear may not like being violent, but Mink had been chased out while being hit repeatedly by a wooden spoon once, and he'd rather not be subject to that humiliating episode again. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sopa de lima_ is a Yucatan-style chicken soup, which uses a lot of bitter lime in the broth. I specifically chose a Yucatan dish because Yucatan cuisine is heavily influenced by the ancient Maya, and 'Huracan' is the name of a Mayan god, which suggests Mink's tribe has Mayan origins/influence. 
> 
> I've cooked this before, with a recipe from here: http://allrecipes.com/recipe/sopa-de-lima-mexican-lime-soup/ It's very delicious ^_^


End file.
